1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a driver fixing device, and more particularly, to a driver fixing device which is feasible to be applied to an electric adjustable standing desk.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, the electric adjustable standing desks are designed to vary with the user's height and body size, and because of the development of related manufacturing technology is mature, the price has gradually declined to the extent accepted by the public.
However, the conventional electric adjustable standing desks are designed with two telescopic columns to adjust the height of the desk top. As to the driver, it is configured as an independent driving mode. Two drivers are applied to respectively drive the telescopic columns to have a linear scaling adjustment; however, an integrated device is necessary to simultaneously drive an adjustment process of the telescopic columns so as to prevent the difference of the adjustment process from causing displacement and inclination to the desk top. Alternatively, a linking-up mode, which only needs single driver and lead screw to transfer the driving power so as to simultaneously drive the two telescopic columns to move, is applied. Although the foregoing modes can reduce the amount of the drivers, it takes more needs to the assembly tolerance of the related components.
When two telescopic columns are driven, a minor transmission error of the driver produces due to the assembly tolerance, and it has to further dispose with a flexible connector to resolve the technical problem. Besides, the operation noise of the device is incapable of being resolved.
In conclusion, the inventor of the present disclosure has been mulling it over, and therefore designs a driver fixing device which is feasible to be applied to an electric adjustable standing desk, so as to improve the current drawbacks and to promote the industrial applicability.